


i don't say a word, but still you take my breath and steal the things I know.

by shyestbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Future Fic, Grounder Culture, Happy Ending, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Jasper Jordan Lives, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Miscarriage, Mother-Son Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Opposites Attract, Parenthood, Parents Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan, Pregnancy, References to Depression, Returning Home, Slice of Life, Wedding Night
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: "[...] Jasper osserva Octavia, nuda e stesa accanto a lui. Guarda i suoi capelli corvini, ancora raccolti nella laboriosa acconciatura che Indra le ha fatto quella stessa mattina in occasione del loro matrimonio. Lei gli aveva detto che voleva che il loro matrimonio seguisse le procedure e le tradizioni dei terrestri, invece che quelle dell’Arca, e Jasper le aveva subito risposto che per lui andava benissimo. In fondo, aveva sempre saputo che Octavia si sentisse più una terrestre rispetto ad una di loro. [...]"





	i don't say a word, but still you take my breath and steal the things I know.

Jasper sa bene che, per costruire una famiglia, il primo passo da fare è solo uno: sposarsi. Beh, teoricamente non è proprio necessario, ma il castano è da sempre stato un romantico, ed il pensiero di sposarsi è un’idea che lo allettava fin da quando abitava ancora sull’arca. Tuttavia, prima di farlo, è opportuno fare una proposta di matrimonio; ed è per questo che al momento è impaziente, mentre attende che Octavia torni dal bagno. Nell’istante in cui la vede varcare la soglia, il cuore comincia a battergli all’impazzata nel petto, a tal punto che per un attimo teme quasi che possa uscire fuori, e le mani cominciano a sudare. Attende che si sieda accanto a lui a gambe incrociate e la guarda mentre comincia a pulire uno dei suoi coltelli, con la sua solita espressione distaccata.

Jasper prende un respiro profondo, si alza e le s’inginocchia davanti, tirando fuori da dietro la schiena quella piccola scatolina blu che fino ad un momento prima si stava rigirando tra le mani. La guarda negli occhi, i quali all’improvviso cominciano a farsi lucidi per l’emozione, ed è consapevole che lei vorrebbe già rispondergli, senza nemmeno aver sentito la sua domanda. Alla fine però lo lascia fare, perché sa bene che quella è un’occasione unica e che rovinarla sarebbe un vero peccato. Così Jasper si prende tutto il tempo a lui necessario prima di chiederle «Mi vuoi sposare?», ed Octavia a quel punto non riesce proprio a trattenersi: con gioia irrefrenabile gli salta praticamente addosso e lo sbilancia all’indietro, facendolo cadere sul pavimento con lei sopra, subito dopo aver risposto affermativamente alla sua proposta.  
  


 

  
Jasper osserva Octavia, nuda e stesa accanto a lui. Guarda i suoi capelli corvini, ancora raccolti nella laboriosa acconciatura che Indra le ha fatto quella stessa mattina in occasione del loro matrimonio. Lei gli aveva detto che voleva che il loro matrimonio seguisse le procedure e le tradizioni dei terrestri, invece che quelle dell’Arca, e Jasper le aveva subito risposto che per lui andava benissimo. In fondo, aveva sempre saputo che Octavia si sentisse più una terrestre rispetto ad una di loro.

Se chiude gli occhi, riesce ancora a vederla mentre entra in chiesa, avvolta nella sua armatura da guerriera, con Bellamy al suo fianco. Gli viene difficile non pensare alla sua bellezza – che poi, per Jasper, Octavia è sempre bellissima – , così come non riesce a non pensare a quella lunga giornata che sta lentamente volgendo al termine, non senza una buona dose di stanchezza ad abbracciare muscoli ed ossa.  
  


 

  
Octavia è impaziente, non vede l’ora che Jasper rientri perché deve comunicargli una cosa importante. Non appena sente la serratura della porta di casa scattare, si riavvia i capelli dietro le orecchie. Jasper la saluta con un bacio a fior di labbra ed un sorriso, prima di mettersi comodo. Guardandola con attenzione, capisce che quella che è ormai sua moglie da cinque mesi ha qualcosa da digli. E, quando Octavia realizza che Jasper sa, sente parole e coraggio venire meno. Prende un respiro profondo, mentre lui le accarezza il dorso della mano destra con il pollice, e « _Sono incinta»,_  gli confessa, tutto d’un fiato, prima di essere costretta a ripeterlo perché dall’espressione che si disegna sul volto Jasper, sembra proprio che lui non abbia afferrato il concetto. In verità, Jasper ha capito benissimo quello che Octavia gli ha appena detto e sta solo cercando di trovare un modo corretto per incanalare tutta quella gioia improvvisa che sembra tanto avergli sostituito il sangue nelle vene.  
  


 

  
Jasper pensa di non essere mai stato così stanco come in quel momento e sa che, se si mettesse a sedere da qualche parte, crollerebbe addormentato. Ha passato la notte in bianco a tenere la mano di Octavia – nonostante la testardaggine e l’orgoglio della corvina –, mentre lei dava alla luce Lincoln Monty, il loro primo figlio, aiutata da Clarke ed Abby, le quali l’hanno assistita e guidata durante tutto il parto. Anche Bellamy ed Indra erano rimasti lì dall’inizio alla fine. Ed ora, tenere tra le braccia quel piccolo fagotto, sta ripagando la lunga attesa e gli sta facendo capire che ne è valsa la pena.

Sta guardando il faccino sereno di suo figlio per decidere a chi dei due somiglia di più – il naso lo ha preso sicuramente da lui, ne è certo –, quando sente delle voci familiari lungo il corridoio. Automaticamente si volta e vede Monty, Harper, Raven e Kane venirgli incontro. Sorride, felice che i suoi più loro siano lì con lui a condividere quel momento così importante. I quattro lo accerchiano per dare una prima occhiata al nuovo arrivato e all’inizio non dicono molto, anzi, a Jasper non lo guardano nemmeno.

È solo quando Kane commenta «Ti vedo parecchio stanco», che anche gli altri lo considerano. Si guardano velocemente tra loro e sembrano capirsi al volo: Harper prende Lincoln Monty dalle braccia di Jasper, mentre Raven gli dice «Vai a prenderti un caffè al bar», e un Monty emozionato e già in lacrime aggiunge «Non ti preoccupare, alla tua prole ci pensiamo noi».  
  


 

  
Octavia rientra finalmente in casa, dopo una lunga e faticosa giornata, iniziando a disfarsi dei pezzi più pesanti della sua armatura. Inspira e subito l’odore di cibo le solletica il naso. Si incammina verso la cucina, non senza buttare un’occhiata in salotto dove vede Lincoln Monty, che sembra tanto una versione di Jasper in miniatura, seduto sul tappeto e circondato da una marea di giocattoli, molti dei quali fatti a mano e regalatogli dai terrestri. Sorride e riprende il suo spostamento proprio quando il bambino solleva la testa e vedere la figura della madre sparire dietro il muro.

Octavia arriva in cucina, dove trova Jasper ai fornelli, tutto intento a preparare la cena. Gli si avvicina e lo abbraccia da dietro, per poi dargli un bacio sulla guancia e sbirciare cosa contiene la padella che ha di fronte, prima che lui glielo nasconda con il coperchio. Ridacchia insieme a lui, per poi accomodarsi sulla sedia più vicina. Sa che a breve Jasper le chiederà com’è andata la sua giornata.

Nel frattempo, Lincoln Monty li ha raggiunti in cucina e, sotto l’occhio vigile di Octavia, si è messo in ginocchio sulla sedia, con i gomiti puntati sul tavolo e il mento appoggiato sui palmi delle manine. I suoi occhi sono vigili ed è pronto ad ascoltare quello di cui i suoi genitori discuteranno di lì a breve, anche se a soli quattro anni ancora non riesce a capire proprio tutto quello che dicono gli adulti. Jasper si pulisce le mani al grembiule legato intorno alla sua vita, poi si volta verso sua moglie e suo figlio, che lo stanno osservando.

«Come è andata oggi?», chiede rivolto ad Octavia e lei gli sorride, prima di iniziare a raccontare la propria giornata. Verso metà racconto si alza in piedi ed apparecchia la tavola, mentre Jasper ha ripreso a cucinare e Lincoln Monty la sta ancora ascoltando parlare.  
  


 

  
Octavia non avrebbe mai immaginato che l’idea di dire al proprio figlio undicenne che presto avrà un fratellino o una sorellina potesse crearle così tanta ansia. E invece eccola lì, seduta sul divano accanto a Jasper – gli sta torturando una mano, ma lui non se ne lamenta, per quanto la stretta di sua moglie sia parecchio dolorosa, considerato che è una valorosa guerriera –, mentre pensa incerta a quali parole usare per comunicare la notizia a Lincoln Monty.

I due lo chiamano in salotto e quando Jasper dice «Coln, io e la mamma dobbiamo dirti una cosa», un po’ si preoccupa, perché non è esattamente il ragazzino più tranquillo del mondo, anzi. Ma subito si tranquillizza alla notizia della madre e non può fare a meno di pensare che, finalmente, avrà qualcuno con cui giocare.  
  


 

  
Jasper sente il cuore in gola mentre corre per i corridoi, alla ricerca della stanza dove si trova sua moglie. Quando la trova, si prende un attimo prima di entrare, con la mano tremante poggiata sopra la maniglia. Aperta la porta si precipita verso l’unico letto occupato, sul quale si trova Octavia. Ha diverse flebo attaccate alle braccia, un taglio all’altezza del sopracciglio ed un paio di leggeri ematomi su una guancia. Jasper è consapevole che darebbe qualunque cosa pur di essere al suo posto, perché vederla in quelle condizioni lo sta facendo soffrire davvero troppo.

Non trascorre molto tempo prima che Clarke entri nella stanza e lo informi con immenso dispiacere delle condizioni della corvina: la lotta in cui è rimasta coinvolta al fine di proteggerli non le ha procurato gravi danni fisici, ma le ha fatto perdere il bambino. Jasper non proferisce parola, limitandosi ad annuire, e Clarke dopo averlo abbracciato se ne va, mentre lui sta già pensando a come poter dare ad Octavia quella brutta notizia che non avrebbe mai voluto ricevere e, immaginandosi la reazione di lei, si sente morire dentro.  
  


 

  
Octavia conta i giorni che sono trascorsi, da quando è rimasta ferita. Sono cinquantacinque giorni che quella piccola vita che stava crescendo dentro di lei le è stata strappata via in un batter d’occhio. Anche Jasper conta i giorni. E sono cinquantacinque giorni che prova ad avvicinarsi ad Octavia, senza riuscirci. Si è fatta sempre più schiva e sempre più silenziosa, come se avesse deciso di indossare la sua maschera da guerriera incapace di provare emozioni anche con lui; parla solo se strettamente necessario.

Jasper la sente rigirarsi di continuo nel letto e prova a scivolare verso la sua parte di letto per stringerla a sé, per farle capire che lui c’è e che non deve affrontare quel dolore che la perseguita da cinquantacinque giorni tutta sola.

Ma Octavia lo sente muoversi e, prima che possa avvicinarsi ancora, si alza ed esce dalla stanza.  
  


 

  
Octavia non si sente troppo bene da circa una settimana: spesso e volentieri ha la nausea, noiosi mal di testa ed è sempre stanca, dormirebbe per giorni interi se potesse. Se poi si aggiunge al tutto anche alcune voglie improvvise nei momenti più assurdi della giornata, il risultato può essere solo uno e Octavia sa benissimo quale sia. Teme solo il momento in cui lo rivelerà alla sua famiglia, perché non vuole assolutamente che le cose finiscano come la volta precedente. Non è certa di poter sopportare tutto quel dolore un’altra volta in vita sua.

Anche Lincoln Monty, che ha compiuto dodici anni da un paio di mesi, sembra aver capito cos’ha sua madre. L’unico che sembra non aver compreso è proprio Jasper, che è preoccupato per la salute della moglie e lo dà a vedere fin troppo. Più la vede storcere il naso di fronte agli odori troppo forti e correre in bagno in preda alla nausea, più si preoccupa. Le ha consigliato di andare dal medico, perché la sua situazione non è normale. Glielo ripete di nuovo quando la vede uscire dal bagno con una mano chiusa a pugno lungo il fianco ed Octavia si stupisce di quanto gli uomini possano essere ottusi, nonostante abbiamo la soluzione sotto il naso.

«Non ho nulla che non vada», cerca di rassicurarlo lei, ma il castano non si arrende.

«Stai così da una settimana, come fai a dire che non hai niente che non vada?», replica.

Octavia alza gli occhi al cielo, poi gli tira il test di gravidanza che teneva nascosto nella mano chiusa a pugno. Jasper lo studia per qualche attimo incredulo, prima di sorridere felice.  
  


 

  
Jasper comincia a tremare come una foglia nel momento in cui sente il primo vagito di Maya Indra. Vede Octavia iniziare a piangere di gioia ed anche i suoi occhi si appannano. La bacia sulla fronte, mentre continua a stringerle la mano, quella mano che non ha lasciato nemmeno per un istante da quando Clarke aveva comunicato loro che la sala operatoria era pronta.

Nel momento in cui Abby si avvicina a loro con uno strano fagotto tra le braccia, Jasper entra un attimo in panico e ci vuole un po’ più del previsto per far sì che la prenda in braccio. La osserva ed è certo che sia la bambina più piccola che abbia mai visto in vita sua, poi la mostra anche ad Octavia, che sorride tra le lacrime. Maya Indra si dimena tra le sue braccia e si convince del fatto che, una volta cresciuta, sarà un tipetta tosta proprio come sua madre – non a caso non si è nemmeno presa la briga di girarsi per permettere alla corvina di fare un parto naturale.

Jasper guarda Octavia, sua moglie e la madre dei suoi figli, e pensa che non potrebbe mai amarla più di quel momento.


End file.
